Til The Sun Rises
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: Sedikit kisah tentang kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja menikah. ChanBaek BaekYeol. Genderswitch. Please read and review :D (judul bisa menipu)


Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : Til The Sun Rises

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Genre : Drama, Family, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan, milik orangtua dan diri mereka, milik SM

Foreword : ini buat ultah temen (BaekkiHun) tanggal 31 kemaren, udah di post di wordpress duluan dan baru sekarang sempet di post di ffn. Padahal besok ada try out tapi nekat buka internet -_-

ENJOY READING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

_**I can only laugh when I look at you.**_

_**I think of you frequently and feel like you're next to me**_

_**No matter where I go and whom I meet**_

_**You're in my mind**_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah tampannya. Mendekat ke tempat tidur dan menaikinya dengan perlahan agar Baekhyun tak terbangun. Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Love you, Baekkie."

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu, ia melihat Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ketika Baekhyun mulai menggeliat—pertanda ia akan bangun—Chanyeol cepat-cepat menutup pintu sebelum Baekhyun menyadari ia belum pergi.

Chanyeol menatap ke jalanan yang belum ramai. Harinya, satu dari 265 hari dalam satu tahun sudah dimulai—kembali. Terlintas dalam benaknya, Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Fighting, Chanyeol! Baekhyun menunggumu!"

Dengan semangat ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ransel besar tergantung di punggungnya. Ia harus bekerja keras. Demi Baekhyun. Tak peduli sejauh apa ia harus pergi. Berapa lama waktu yang harus ia tempuh. Jika itu untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela. Bangun pagi bahkan sebelum Baekhyun dan memulai harinya dengan sedikit perjuangan.

Ketika jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul tujuh, Chanyeol sudah berada di tujuannya. Di tempat ia bekerja. Sebuah sekolah di Yongin. Ia adalah seorang pengajar. Meski dengan gaji tak seberapa, ia tetap tersenyum menjalaninya. Karena di benaknya selalu ada Baekhyun. Yang selalu menyemangatinya. Di mana pun Chanyeol, tak pernah sekali pun melupakan Baekhyun.

_**I feel trivial whenever I'm under your nose**_

_**I also feel awkward about the way I act towards you**_

_**I got bad concerns about whether I hold your hands or lift you up in my arms**_

"Chanyeol, akhirnya kau pulang juga!" ucap Baekhyun senang ketika melihat Chanyeol di depan pintu.

"Wae, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol, bingung.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama, aku ingin mengajakmu ke acara amal."

"Majalahmu? Apa kau dipromosikan?"

"Semoga saja! Aku tak sabar, Yeollie!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu, benar-benar yeoja hebat. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan, Baekkie?"

"Jebal, Yeollie... Aku ingin kau ada di sana, saat aku dipromosikan. Aku menunggu saat-saat itu!" Baekhyun terus memohon.

"Ani! Lebih baik kau pergi sendiri saja!" tolak Chanyeol.

"Satu kali ini saja, Yeollie... Aku tak akan memintamu lagi..."

"Baekkie, jika aku datang, aku hanya membuatmu malu. Semua orang juga tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu!"

"Yeolli! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Hanya Yeollie yang pantas bersamaku!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, Baekkie. Biarkan aku mengantarmu, oke?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Temani aku."

"Tidak, Baekkie!" kali ini Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kata tidak. Ia memang tidak sanggup jika harus pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi. Tempat dimana ia sering mencurahkan perasaan dan menangis. Chanyeol hanya diam. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kesalahan? Sudah terlalu sering ia berbuat kesalahan pada Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah tak menangis, ia mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun terlihat sudah tertidur. Tampaknya ia lelah menangis. Dengan rasa bersalah, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir kenapa tampaknya Baekhyun semakin terlihat kurus. Direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih itu. Dipeluknya di atas tempat tidur. Diciuminya rambut Baekhyun berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia mencintai sosok rapuh itu. Tapi kenapa ia terus membuatnya menangis?

_**Please stand by me everyday til the sun rises**_

_**I could have protect you in case of being with me**_

_**Tell me like this once more**_

_**Before tonight's out and til the sun rises**_

Baekhyun terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol. Yang tengah menatapnya penuh rasa cinta. Chanyeol yang menciumnya berkali-kali. Ya Tuhan, ia mencintai namja ini. Namja yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Meski Chanyeol kadang—sering—membuatnya menangis.

"Baekkie..."

"Yeollie..."

"Maafkan aku yang sudah sering membuatmu menangis. Aku memang tidak becus."

"Tidak apa. Dalam hubungan tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang diharapkan kan?"

"Jika lain kali aku membuatmu menangis, pukul saja aku! Berapa kali pun, sekeras apa pun, akan aku terima," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau, nanti Yeollie sakit... Aku juga tidak tega," Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, aku mohon, teruslah di sisiku, di setiap hariku. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu dan tidak membuatmu menangis lagi."

"Aku akan tetap di sini, Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang tidak apa jika aku menangis, kadang memang aku yang terlalu sensitif saja."

"Jangan pergi, Baekkie. Tetaplah bersamaku hingga matahari terbit esok hari," Chanyeol kembali mencium rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau pergi. Kita baru dua bulan menikah. Belum dua tahun. Belum dua belas tahun. Belum dua puluh tahun. Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah terikat, jadi tidak akan mudah untuk meninggalkan satu sama lain. Tidak apa jika sering bertengkar. Tidak selamanya pasangan akan memiliki pendapat yang sama. Sering terjadi perbedaan dan itu hal yang biasa. Aku tak peduli pada perbedaan kita. Aku tak peduli kau adalah guru dan aku asisten editor majalah ternama. Aku tak peduli jika banyak teman yang mencelaku. Aku tidak menikahi denganmu karena uang, Yeollie. Aku menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu. Bahkan ketika kita tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, hanya raga dan jiwa yang saling mencintai, aku akan tetap ada untukmu. Saranghae, yeongwonhi," ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, nado saranghae."

"Dan Yeollie, kita bukan lagi remaja yang berpacaran yang bisa dengan seenaknya datang dan pergi. Kenapa pikiranmu bisa sekacau itu?"

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat. Ia benar-benar mencintai namja ini.

_**While I take you home**_

_**I consider whether I hold you more than hundreds of times**_

_**It'll be the last time**_

_**Could I do this today?**_

_**I want to fall into you little by little**_

_**Just give me the time not to be so fast**_

_**I got bad concerns about whether I hold your hands or lift you up in my arms**_

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berlari menyeberang jalan. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Baekhyun seperti yang dijanjikannya semalam. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya ia melupakan janjinya. Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun masih menunggunya. Jadi mereka bisa pulang berdua, hal yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan sejak bekerja. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun di depan kantornya.

"Apa Baekhyun belum pulang? Terkadang ia pulang lembur tanpa pemberitahuan," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan bertanya pada resepsionis yang mengatakan Baekhyun belum pulang. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bisik-bisik di belakangnya. Ia tahu orang-orang akan mulai menggosipkannya, Chanyeol si guru di sekolah kecil dan Baekhyun yang cantik seorang asisten editor majalah terkenal. Ia sudah kebal. Sudah biasa dengan hal semacam ini. Jadi Chanyeol tetap berjalan menuju studio pemotretan, menurut si resepsionis Baekhyun berada di sana.

Chanyeol melihat kesibukan dan mendengar teriakan di sana-sini. Semua orang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Bekerja dengan penuh cekatan agar pemotretan kali ini cepat selesai–meski modelnya belum datang—karena sudah terlambat satu jam dari jadwal aslinya. Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam di suatu sudut agar tak mengganggu apapun, siapapun, sedikitpun. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berjalan di depannya tapi Baekhyun tak menyadari jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang yeoja memasuki studio. Itulah sang model yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Dengan langkah angkuh ia berjalan. Para staff hanya bisa gigit jari melihat tingkahnya. Masih butuh bermenit-menit kemudian agar model itu siap difoto.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Yeollie? Kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Aku kan berjanji menjemputmu. Jadi aku menunggumu di sini," terang Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah sebentar, oke? Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum ini selesai. Semoga satu jam cukup untuk model itu."

"Jangan terlalu lelah Baekkie," Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat perhatian Chanyeol padanya hingga editornya memanggilnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Gomawo, Yeollie," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan menemui editornya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Beberapa kali mengambil foto Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya yang bekerja dengan penuh semangat meski staff lainnya sudah tampak lelah dan kesal. Terkadang Baekhyun menyemangati teman-temannya dengan sedikit tingkah aegyo-nya yang menggemaskan. Seakan tak ada habisnya semangatnya itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol agar cepat keluar. Ia sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera pulang, beristirahat di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, bersama Chanyeol. Senyum senangnya sedikit pudar saat melihat di luar sana hujan. Memang tak terlalu deras, tapi Baekhyun tak menyukainya. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan dan mengeluarkan payungnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang payung, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Dengan manja Baekhyun tampak merangkul lengan Chanyeol seakan tak ingin kehilangan namja itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini sejak mereka bekerja dan sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Kini akhirnya mereka bisa seperti dulu. Bercanda tawa sepanjang jalan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon satu sama lain. Nostalgia yang menyenangkan.

"Baekkie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa, Yeollie?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja pada perusahaan appa."

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ne!"

"Akhirnya!" Baekhyun melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang, Baekkie? Apakah karena aku akan mendapat gaji lebih banyak sehingga kau bisa berbelanja lebih banyak?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Ani! Karena kau bisa menemaniku ke acara-acara pekerjaanku!" ucap Baekhyun senang, membayangkan ia memperkenalkan Chanyeol dengan bangga pada teman-temannya.

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu kapan saja," janji Chanyeol.

"Aku dipromosikan pada acara amal mendatang. Saat itu Chanyeol harus menemaniku ya?" Baekhyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Pasti," Chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya.

"_Pinky promise_!" ucap keduanya.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Baekkie, ayo kita hujan-hujanan!" Chanyeol melempar payungnya dan menggendong Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

"CHANYEOL!"

_**Let me guess yo who is back**_

_**I only think of you all the time day by day**_

_**I cannot find no other better girl than you though I've attempted to**_

_**Oh my girl like a my wife, girl Let's have a baby**_

_**Tell me, I love you baby**_

_**I want to stay with you til the sun rises**_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kantor Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang menumpuk.

"Kita akan menjadi appa dan eomma!" ucap Baekhyun senang.

~THE END~

Credit Song : Baek Seung Heon – Til The Sun Rises (English Translation)

Akhir kata, minta review boleh dong? Berhubung FF BaekYeol-ku kemaren ga laku banget -_- Dan aku masih author pemula yang ffnya garing...


End file.
